


Best Thing Since The Body Chain

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Rhett, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub Link, Teasing, Worship, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Inspired by GMM #1826
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Best Thing Since The Body Chain

The only sounds filling the room are Rhett’s low groans as he guides Link’s mouth down on his cock. He’ll never get over how fantastic his mouth feels, how perfectly and wetly it fits around him, not to mention the man it belongs to. Fingers threaded tightly through soft salt and pepper hair, Rhett watches Link worship his dick, whimper for it, suck it like his life depends on it. Maybe his life doesn’t, but his pleasure does. Thighs shaking, Rhett pulls him off, forcing his head back to look up at him, mouth wide open and whines slipping from his throat, blue eyes desperate. 

“Good boy,” Rhett murmurs, squatting down to kiss him on the forehead while he reaches for something on the bed. Link licks his lips, dazed smile spreading over his face as he watches Rhett’s hand come back with a leather mask in it. “I hate to obscure this beautiful face, but I think you’ll need a reminder of the new name we’re using tonight,” Rhett says as he secures the leather over Link’s mouth, “Feel okay, baby?”

“Yes, master,” Link breathes into the leather, tilting his head forward slightly to look directly into Rhett’s eyes. Like this, he looks more like a muzzled animal, carnal lust smouldering in his eyes, so tempted to rebel against his binds.

Rhett nods, releasing the hold in his hair, “Get on the bed on your knees.” Loose hand hovering at his elbow, Rhett makes sure he doesn’t lose his balance as he stands since his hands are tied behind his back. He sends Rhett a questioning look before lifting one knee up and squirming onto the bed, not too subtly getting some friction for his dick. Rhett grabs him by the hips and pulls him back to the edge, earning a yelp when he slaps his ass, “I told you no touching.” Link groans into the mask and the bedspread since the only choice he has for balance is to lean down on his face or shoulder. 

Spreading kisses over his cheeks and thighs, Rhett rubs the pad of his thumb over Link’s hole, gently loosening him up. He waits until Link’s body relaxes into the bed to spread lube over his fingers and begins to press one in. When Link tenses up again, Rhett traces soothing patterns into his skin until he can easily pump his finger in and out, drawing moans from Link’s lips. “More, please, master,” Link whines, rocking his hips back against Rhett’s hand. A growl makes its way out of Rhett’s throat. He had no clue until recently how hot being called “master” made him. Link was deep in subspace after multiple orgasms one night when the term slipped from his lips. So, this time they’re trying it for the whole scene and it has Rhett struggling to keep himself under control. 

He starts to stimulate Link’s prostate, biting the inside of his cheek as Link, muffled by the mask, says, “Please, master, I need more.” Rhett doesn’t hesitate to make two fingers three, eyes glued to where they disappear into Link’s body. Thrusting them in and out, Rhett guides him carefully to the edge, listening to Link’s breathy moans and whimpers. When he’s getting too close, Rhett removes his fingers, drawing a whiny, “Master,” out of Link. 

“Hush, baby,” Rhett says, reaching for his last piece of equipment. He spreads lube over it before sliding it around the outside of Link’s hole, making the man shiver at the cool temperature. Link moans long and loud as Rhett pushes the butt plug in at an excruciatingly slow pace, letting Link feel every inch of it. He presses a kiss to the small of Link’s back once it’s in, smoothing his hands over his hips and guiding him to sit up. “On your knees on the floor, baby, I wanna look at you,” Rhett commands softly. 

Link moans as he stands from the movement of the toy inside him and slowly sinks to his knees, head bowed at the moment as he focuses on his instructions. Rhett sits on the bed, eyes running down the curve of Link’s neck, his sharp collar bones and lightly muscled shoulders. A moan slips past his lips when he first touches his cock and Link’s head immediately whips up to give Rhett his full attention. Rhett strokes his cock leisurely like there isn’t a man bound and muzzled in front of him, eyes drifting over his smooth thighs and neglected cock, flushed chest and twitching arms from where his hands are itching to get out of their ties. As much as he loves Link’s lips, that mask on him is something else. It makes his eyes more dangerous than usual, darker and hungrier as he watches Rhett stroke himself. His hair is a mess and Rhett doesn’t have to go for long before low sounds of desperation are slipping from Link’s mouth. 

A shiver runs through the man on his knees, causing a shift in his position and Link moans at the way it makes the toy feel. With a defiant glance up at Rhett, he rocks back a little, trying to see if he’s going to be told no. Rhett says nothing, so Link shifts forward and back again, moving so the plug will brush his prostate. He finds a rhythm, soon whimpering at the sensation and Rhett just watches, particularly turned on by the way Link’s dick twitches every time his prostate is touched. “Please, master, please can I come?” he whimpers, rocking back and forth. 

“Not yet, baby,” Rhett says. Link whimpers and Rhett feels like he could close his eyes and believe it’s an animal whimpering at his feet. He knows Link isn’t in pain, though. As much as he wants to come, he loves having Rhett’s eyes on him and only him. So Rhett gives him that. Even though he wants to watch Link like this forever, his hand starts to speed up.

“Please, master,” Link begs, locking eyes with him, breath coming hard, “Please, I need to come, please.”

“Not until I do,” Rhett growls, hand still moving on his cock as he leans forward to drag his thumb over Link’s cheek at the edge of the mask, catching a tear. 

“I’ll do anything for you, master,” Link says, voice more even than it was before even though moans still slip through since he doesn’t cease his rocking. “I’m all yours, your fuck toy, fill me any way you want,” Link groans, eyes half closed, trying desperately not to come before his master does. Rhett can see the victory in his eyes as Link’s words make him speed up his pace. Rhett knows exactly what makes Link tick, but it often works the other way around too. “Thousands ‘a people saw this mask on GMM, wish you could have shown them how you use it, master,” Link continues breathlessly.

Rhett groans as he comes over his fist, fucking up into it a couple more times before reaching for a towel, eyes still on Link who’s put himself in worse shape with his own words. “Master, please,” Link moans, voice breaking on a half-sob that forces its way out of his throat. 

“You can come, baby,” Rhett says, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He watches the orgasm shutter through his body as his mouth opens around a rough cry, eyes squeezed shut as he trembles. Rhett is there, also on his knees, a moment later to catch Link’s body as he slumps forward, utterly spent. “You did so good, Link,” Rhett mutters in his ear as he reaches around his waist to untie his hands. After helping him onto the bed, Rhett slowly pulls the plug out and cleans everything up before climbing into bed behind Link and gently removing the mask. He snuggles him close like he knows Link likes, pressing kisses to the back of his neck.

Link sighs and mumbles, “Best thing on GMM since the body chain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr if you dare @harper44


End file.
